Various items (e.g., goods and/or services) may be found by users browsing network pages of a retail website or other electronic marketplace. For example, a user interested in ordering a television may browse network pages related to televisions that are generated by the retail website. A merchant that offers the television for sale may provide an image of the television and its dimensions to be included in a network page related to the television. However, even when provided an image of the television, the user is often left to imagine how the television might look in his or her home or how the television will look in a particular area. In some instances, the user may physically measure the area with a tape measure and estimate if the dimensions of the item will fit the space. However, the process of doing so can be cumbersome and inaccurate. When the item arrives, the user's imagination and/or estimate may be inaccurate or otherwise problematic, forcing the user to return the item and potentially browse through additional items and network pages for a replacement.